Taking Back the Title
by Malley
Summary: Jane pulls a prank on Lisbon to try and win back the title of Prank Master. Established Jisbon. Sequel to Prank Master, but can be read alone. Rated T for language-about 3 words.
1. Setting the Stage

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **If I did, fluffy little scenes like this would totally happen.

**A/N:** Finally the long-awaited sequel to Prank Master! I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my first story. I finally got the hint and wrote part 2 of this. This can be read alone, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would read Prank Master as well, since there is a reference or two to it. This particular story focuses on how Jane is going to take back the title of Prank Master from his girlfriend, Lisbon. I think that's enough of me talking, so on with the story!

**Taking Back the Title  
**_Chapter 1-Setting the Stage_

Summer was just around the corner, meaning that all of the carnivals and fairs that would come with it would soon be open. Having already been to the movies and dinner and dancing, Jane decided that the carnival would be somewhere different to go on his date with Lisbon. He had already chosen which carnival they would attend, so he headed to Lisbon's office to inform her.

"Hey beautiful." Jane announced as he entered her office.

Lisbon smiled at him from her desk.

"Hey yourself."

Jane went over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before retreating to Lisbon's office couch.

"I decided where we could go out this weekend." he said.

She signed her name on the report she was working on and then asked:

"Where?"

Jane pulled a flyer advertising his chosen carnival out of his coat pocket and handed it to Lisbon.

"A carnival?" she asked, examining the flyer.

"Yep, a carnival. I know some people at this carnival from when my father and I traveled the Midwestern carnival circuit." he informed her as she handed him back the flyer. "Plus, I know how much you secretly love carnivals."

Smiling, Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"A carnival sounds great, Patrick." Jane returned the smile.

"Perfect. Saturday is opening night, so I'll pick you up at six-thirty. We should make it there before it opens at seven."

"Alright. It's a date."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up Next: the carnival!

**Review please! (I know you all love Jisbon moments and desperately want to express your love for them!)**


	2. All Set and Ready to Go

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **I don't even own the character of Juan! (He belongs to my sister *cries*)

Taking Back the Title  
_Chapter 2- All Set and Ready to Go_

_Saturday, at the Carnival…_

After picking up Lisbon from her house, she and Jane headed to the fairgrounds just before the carnival was scheduled to open. The gates were opened and Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand as he rushed through the carnival's entrance. He pulled her through the fairgrounds, passing by the variety of rides and games before stopping in front of the milk bottle knockdown game.

"Little Patty Jane!" the game's proprietor called out.

Jane smiled and walked over to the tall, raven-haired man behind the counter.

"Hi Juan!" Jane said. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, Patrick." Juan glanced over to Lisbon, who was standing next to Jane, watching the two with a curious smile. "And who is this lovely lady here?"

"This is my girlfriend, Teresa."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Juan said with a smile.

Lisbon and Juan shook hands.

"Teresa, this is Juan. He's a friend of mine and my father's from our carnival days. Juan and I kept contact, even after I left the carnival business."

Lisbon nodded.

"It's wonderful to meet you Teresa. From the looks of him, you've made him very happy. I'm thrilled that he was able to find that particular kind of happiness again."

"He's a giant pain in the butt," Lisbon stated with a smile. "But I love him."

Jane flashed her a bright grin before kissing her on the cheek.

"Ah, so he hasn't changed." Juan commented.

Lisbon, Jane and Juan laughed.

"Anyway, everything is all set and ready to go." Juan said, looking at Jane.

Jane nodded and Lisbon looked at him questioningly.

"The game is ready?" Jane explained.

"Ah, yes the game is ready, so how about you give it a shot? The game's are on me." Juan suggested.

"Okay! I see that there is a cute little penguin plushie that I know you would love to have." Jane said to Lisbon.

She smiled back at him.

"Actually, I expect that penguin to come home with me, Patrick." she told him as he grabbed a baseball Juan handed him.

Jane threw the ball and managed to successfully knock down the pyramid of milk bottles. Juan clapped his hands together and then pulled the penguin plushie off of the shelf and gave it to Lisbon.

"A penguin for the lovely lady."

"Thanks Juan." Jane said. "Teresa and I will stop back before we leave. Right now, we have a lot more prizes to win!"

Jane once again grabbed Lisbon's hand and pulled her off to the next game.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up Next: Jane's prank


	3. Taking Back the Title

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

Taking Back the Title  
_Chapter 3- Taking Back the Title_

_Later that evening…_

After their carnival date, Jane and Lisbon drove out to the CBI building. They had purchased some souvenirs for the team and Jane suggested that Lisbon drop the bag of gifts off in her office so she could distribute the gifts on Monday morning.

Jane and Lisbon arrived on the SCU floor, where Lisbon was a little surprised to discover her office door slightly ajar and papers were scattered across the floor.

"It looks like someone was in my office." she stated in disbelief.

"Actually it looks like that someone is still there." Jane replied, pointing to the light silhouette of a person in her office that was cast from the moonlight outside.

Knowing that the custodial staff had yet to clean this floor, there could only be one other option. An intruder had broken into Lisbon's office. Lisbon pulled her gun from her holster and slowly and quietly walked down the hallway to her office. When she reached her office, she gently pushed the door open and the lights suddenly flickered on. Alarmed, Lisbon shot at the figure. Jane, who had crept up behind Lisbon and turned the lights on, jumped when she fired her gun.

"I didn't think you were going to shoot it Lisbon!" Jane stated, shocked.

Lisbon's jaw dropped as she saw what Jane was referring to. Inside of her office stood a life-size cardboard cut-out of, none other than, Patrick Jane.

"What the hell is this thing?" Lisbon exclaimed.

Jane entered into her office and stood next to the cardboard version of him. He smiled.

"It's me Teresa!" Jane said happily. "Surprised?"

Lisbon placed her gun back in her holster and joined Jane over by the cardboard cut-out.

"Yeah."

"In that case, I win!"

Lisbon looked at him curiously.

"Win what?"

"I am the Prank Master!" Jane declared, slinging his arm around his cardboard self.

"There were some casualties in your victory, though."

Lisbon pointed to the bullet hole in the forehead of the cardboard Jane. Jane looked at the bullet hole and winced.

"When I planned this, I didn't think you would shoot it, woman."

"So, would you like to tell me when you came across this…monstrosity?"

"It's not a monstrosity, Teresa. I think it's rather handsome if you ask me." Jane told her. "I planned this about a week ago. I received a call from Juan saying that he was coming into town with the carnival this weekend. He also told me about a new souvenir thing that the carnival is doing. In addition to caricatures, you can have a picture of yourself blown up to become a life-size cut-out of you. When I heard that, I knew it was perfect. I sent a picture to Juan and he told me that he would have it ready for me when the carnival came to California."

Lisbon let out a loud, very annoyed sigh.

"That's what Juan meant when he said everything was all set and ready to go, wasn't it?"

"Very perceptive, Teresa. So Juan had the cardboard me delivered to the CBI and the team set it up in your office and staged it to look like someone had broken in. They're actually watching this off of Van Pelt's webcam on her computer right now."

Jane walked over to Lisbon's computer and showed her the webcam that was angled to capture Jane's prank in action. Jane pulled the webcam from atop Lisbon's computer and handed it to her.

"Say hi!"

Rolling her eyes, Lisbon mumbled 'hello' to her team, who were watching safely from one of the conference rooms.

"Now tell them that your super-gorgeous boyfriend has reclaimed his rightful title of Prank Master."

Looking into the webcam, Lisbon told her team: "My pain in the ass boyfriend has taken back the title," a devious smile crossed Lisbon's face. "But he shouldn't enjoy his victory for too long because I'm going to take the title back!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** And there you have it, Jane managed to take back the title. He's just so devious! I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I do have an idea for a part three, where Lisbon would reclaim the title. Reviews let me know that you're interested :)

**Please Review! (I mean really, who doesn't want to tell the world how much they want a life-size cardboard cut-out of Jane?)**


End file.
